The present invention relates to an electronic card and a connector device in which this electronic card is inserted.
Recently, there has been an increasing demand for size reduction and function multiplicity of an electronic equipment, and accordingly, there have been more examples in which a card serving as a functional module is attached to such an electronic equipment.
A conventional electronic card for use in a electronic equipment and a connector device in which this electronic card is inserted will be described below.
FIG. 10 is a cross-sectional view showing the conventional electronic card for use in the electronic equipment and the connector device in which the above card is inserted. In FIG. 10, reference numeral 1 denotes the card which has the following structure. An upper casing 2 and a lower casing 3 constitute casing means of the card 1. Reference numeral 4 denotes a double-faced substrate incorporated substantially in the center of the card 1, 5 denotes terminals provided on the double-faced substrate 4, and 6 denotes an edge connector in which the terminals 5 on the double-faced substrate 4 are inserted.
Also, electronic parts are attached to both the surfaces of the double-faced substrate 4, and as shown in FIG. 10, the double-faced substrate 4 is disposed substantially in the cross-sectional center of the card 1.
The operation of the card and the connector device having the above-described structure will now be described.
As shown in FIG. 10, the card 1 is inserted in the edge connector 6, thereby electrically connecting the terminals 5 with contacts 7 of the edge connector 6.
In the foregoing conventional structure, however, the double-faced substrate 4 must be disposed substantially in the cross-sectional center of the card 1 because, as shown in FIG. 10, the terminals 5 are provided on both the surfaces of the double-faced substrate 4 and inserted, as they are, into the edge connector 6. As a result, there arises a problem that it is difficult to reduce the thickness of the card 1.
If the double-faced substrate 4 is provided in contact with the inner surface of the lower casing 3, terminals 5 disposed on one surface of the double-faced substrate 4 are hidden by the lower casing 3. For this reason, there can be suggested a structure in which an opening is formed in the lower casing 3 in a manner not to contact the lower casing 3 with these terminals 5. With this structure, however, the terminals 5 are exposed, which results in a problem that the terminals are damaged and stained.